general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Webber (Hudson West)
Martin (maternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (deceased) Jason and Barbara Vining (both deceased) (legal paternal) |aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (paternal) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (maternal) Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (legal paternal) |cousins = Spencer Cassadine (legal) Ben Westbourne (legal) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos (paternal) |godparents = Nikolas Cassadine |relatives = |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Jacob Martin "Jake" Spencer is a fictional character on General Hospital. '' Jake was the son of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber. His legal father was Lucky Spencer, who acted as his father to keep him safe from the mob violence in Jason's life. He died in March 2011 after being hit by a car driven by his legal grandfather, Luke Spencer. Background Elizabeth finds out her husband, Lucky, is addicted to pain medication and is having an affair with Maxie Jones. After promising to get clean, Elizabeth again finds Lucky in bed with Maxie and is devastated. She ends up in Jason's apartment, where she finds out that Jason walked in on his girlfriend, Sam McCall, in bed with Ric Lansing. The two of them sleep together to console each other. In the morning, they both decide to go their separate ways for the sake of the people they love. Later, though, Elizabeth finds out she's pregnant and is not sure if Jason or Lucky is the father. Lucky, high on drugs, tries to make a fake bust and ends up nearly hitting Elizabeth. When he finds out she's pregnant, he promises to get clean for the sake of the baby. Elizabeth later has a paternity test done on her baby and it shows that Jason is the father. She keeps this a secret, however, and lets everyone believe Lucky is the father. She tells Jason the truth during the Metro Court hostage situation in February 2007 while stop in an elevator with him. Storylines |-|2007-08= On May 4, 2007, Elizabeth goes into labor and passes out while trying to call for help. Jason, who stopped by to check on Elizabeth, takes her to General Hospital. Her son is delivered via c-section, and wasn't breathing when he was born but luckily, both of them are saved. Jason spends some time with his son while waiting for Elizabeth to wake up before Lucky arrives. While the two bond as a family with Jake, Elizabeth goes into a coma. She doesn't wake up for awhile. Jason had a request from Elizabeth that if something happened to her, Jason would tell Lucky the truth. Lucky for Jason, just as he's about to tell Lucky that he himself is the father, Elizabeth wakes up. Elizabeth names her baby Jacob Martin. Both she and Lucky agree to name their friends Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine as godparents. She tells Lucky, Nikolas, and Emily that the reason she chose the name was because she always liked the name Jake, and Martin was to honor her late maternal grandfather. When Jason visits her and Jake, she tells him the other reason for the name—she gave her son Jason's initials as a part of his name. Jason is honored and happy that she and Jake are safe. Sam eventually finds out the truth about Jake and is devastated. She wanted to have Jason's child, but found out she was infertile due to a gunshot wound she sustained when someone tried to kill Jason. When Maureen Harper kidnaps Jake in the park while Elizabeth has her back turned, Sam watches the kidnapping and says nothing. Jason, under arrest for murdering Lorenzo Alcazar, quickly gets himself out of jail to go and find his son. He gets the help of Amelia Joffee, who made several calls to Maureen and heard a baby crying. She became suspicious, as Maureen's newborn daughter died a few months before in a house fire. Jason and Amelia track down Maureen and find Jake with her. Maureen hands the baby over, and reveals that Sam saw the kidnapping happen. This causes Sam and Jason to break up. Lucky and Elizabeth end up divorcing when Jason reveals that he is Jake's father at the Black and White Ball. Later on, he agrees to let everyone believe he is Jake's father to keep him safe, to both Elizabeth and Jason's satisfaction. In December 2008, the Russian mob threatens Jason. This leads to him sending Elizabeth with Jake and her other son, Cameron, up to the mountains in a remote cabin with Sam to hide out. The Russian mob, however, finds them, and Sam and Liz hold them off, but Jake ends up getting kidnapped. Jason eventually shows up, and he and Sam give chase to the Russians to find Jake. They corner them in a warehouse, but it catches fire. Luckily, Sam gets out with Jake right before it blew up. They bring Jake back to Elizabeth and Lucky, and Jason decides to leave parenting Jake to Elizabeth and Lucky to keep him safe, breaking up with Liz in the process. |-|2009-11= In September 2009, Port Charles hosts a carnival at GH. A reconciled Liz and Lucky bring Cameron and Jake along, while Jason and Sam are on a date, bringing them together again. Jake runs away from Elizabeth just before Jake's great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, drives his car through the carnival, unconscious at the wheel. His car collapses the tent Jake went into, and Jason, Elizabeth, Sam, and Lucky rummage through the debris and are able to find Jake, who is rushed into the hospital with a suspected concussion.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2009/090907.php Luckily, the doctor gives a clean bill of health, and Jake goes home with his family in good condition. On March 17/18, 2011, Jake is hit by a car in a hit and run. He is declared brain dead and is put on life support. After Carly Jacks learns of this, she goes to Jason and informs him that her daughter, Josslyn, has cancer and needs an organ transplant. She asks Jason for Jake's kidneys. Lucky and Elizabeth agree to donate Jake's organs, and the transplant saves Josslyn's life. After a police investigation, it is revealed that Luke Spencer was the one who hit Jake. Most people agree that it was a horrible accident, but Lucky blames his father's drinking for the accident. Luke, stricken with grief over killing his son's son, spins out of control. He trashes the Haunted Star, tries to provoke Jason into killing him, and eventually leaves town. Luke eventually returns, and sobers up, though Lucky, Lulu, and Ethan are not too accepting of him. In Jake's honor, he later sets up a charity in Jake's name, and Elizabeth and Jason thank him for honoring their son. Health and Vitals *Wasn't breathing when he was born 2007 *Kidnapped by Maureen Harper 2007 *Kidnapped by the Russian mob 2008 *Trapped under a collapsed tent at the carnival; given a clean bill of health 2009 *Hit by a car driven by his legal grandfather, Luke Spencer 2011 *Taken off life support after being declared brain dead 2011 Family tree Photo gallery Lizhospital.jpg|Elizabeth in the hospital while pregnant with Jake. Ghlizhostage.jpg|Liz has cramps during the hostage crisis. Lizjasehostagecrisis.jpg|Jason rescuses Elizabeth and his unborn child (Jake). Ghlizlaborpains.jpg|Elizabeth has labor pains. File:Jasonfindsliz.jpg|Jason finds Elizabeth passed out. Lizc-section.jpg|Jake's birth. Jakenewborn.jpg|Baby Jake Babyjakelulu.jpg|Baby Jake with his aunt Lulu. Jaslizjake.jpg|Jason, Elizabeth and baby Jake. Elizabeth-Luckyjc-.jpg|Jake meets his brother, Cameron. Babyj.jpg Ghlizjakesam.jpg|Jake with his mom and Sam. Jasonfindsjake.jpg|Jake is found after he was kidnapped. Liasonfam.jpg|Elizabeth, Jason, Cameron and baby Jake. Ghsamjake.jpg|Jake with Sam Lizandjake.jpg|Liz brings Jake to the hospital. Ghbabyjake.jpg Ghbabyjake2.jpg Jasonjake.jpg|Jason and his son, Jake. Babyjake.jpg|Jason and Elizabeth's son, Jake. Jakelucky.jpg|Jake and Lucky Lizcamjake1.jpg|Jake with his mother and brother at the cabin. Babyjaketrucks.jpg|Jake kidnapped. Samsavesjake.jpg|Sam saves Jake. Ghjakesam.jpg Jasonbringsjakehome.jpg Camaidenjake1.jpg|Jake with his mother and brothers. Lucky-and-liz-find-jake.jpg Stretchejake.jpg Jakeliz.jpg|Jake in the hospital Jakejason.jpg|Jake spends time with his dad. Jake.jpg|Laison's son, Jake. Jasejake.jpg|Jake and his father Jason. Ghostjake.jpg|Jake's ghost appears at the hospital. References Category:Characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Fictional adoptees Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Eckert family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:2000s Category:2010s